Something Stupid
by livylaval
Summary: "Kakak kenapa ?" Seperti tak cukup, Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu justru bertanya, memang jawaban apa yang ia inginkan ? pengakuan memalukan seperti ' dadamu yang kekar itu membuat aku terpesona' hah, jangan pernah bermimpi, seumur hidup Hinata tak akan mengatakan hal itu./ ubah rating jadi M, karena terlalu menjurus/ tak diijinkan untuk anak dibawah umur...


**Something Stupid  
Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto  
saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini  
warning : OOC,(miss)typo**

Memalukan,  
mungkin sekarang wajah gadis itu sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang kemarin sempat menjadi santapan makan malamnya.  
Dan alasan yang membuat wajah pemilik harum Lavender memerah justru masih asik berdiri di hadapannya dengan bertelanjang dada seolah tak menyadari ada seorang gadis yang terpaku tak bisa bergerak.

"Kakak kenapa ?" Seperti tak cukup, Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu justru bertanya, memang jawaban apa yang ia inginkan ? pengakuan memalukan seperti ' dadamu yang kekar itu membuat aku terpesona' hah, jangan pernah bermimpi, seumur hidup Hinata tak akan mengatakan hal itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, sudah mandinya ? Aku mau ke kampus pagi-pagi," ujar gadis yang akan aku perkenalkan sebagai Hyuuga Hinata lirih.

"Kakak bilang apa ?" Pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze mendekatkan wajahnya ke seorang mahasiswi berumur 20 tahun yang menunduk.

Harum sabun yang menguar, rambut pirang basah yang masih mengalirkan sedikit air, serta napas segar menghantam semua indera yang Hinata punya, belum lagi otot sempurna yang tercipta di antara dada kekar itu, ia sedikit pusing, pandangannya mengabur, tapi tetap mencoba menguatkan diri, tidak lucu kan pingsan di saat seperti ini.

"A-aku mau mandi, N-Naruto-_kun_." Bahkan mengucapkan nama pemuda tanggung itu susah sekali.

"Ah, kenapa kakak tidak bilang dari tadi ? Lebih efisien dan menghemat waktu kan, kalau kita tadi mandi bersama saja." Naruto menyeringai jahil, sementara Hinata sudah terlanjur menghindar dengan secepat kilat masuk ke kamar mandi, berniat mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap, berjalan ke arah kamar pribadinya dan kemudian keluar lagi setelah selesai berdandan, menghampiri Naruto yang terduduk manis di meja makan sembari mengunyah roti selai yang disiapkan Hinata sesaat sebelum ia mandi.

Gadis itu menarik kursi, duduk dalam diam di samping Naruto dan mulai meraih selai untuk di oleskan ke roti panggang yang sudah terlebih dahulu ia ambil.

"Sampai kapan Naruto-_kun_ mau melihat keadaan Kota Tokyo ?" tanya Hinata membuka percakapan, wajahnya sedikit memerah, bayangan dada Naruto yang kekar masih tercetak di benak.

"Apa kakak tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku di sini ?" ucap Naruto pura-pura tersinggung.

"B-bukan maksudku seperti itu."Hinata berusaha menyangkal, ia mengibaskan kedua tangan agar lebih menegaskan ucapannya.

Yang membuat Naruto tertawa, "Ah, kakak polos sekali sih."

Hinata menggerutu sebal, rasanya cukup sekali ia berhasil dikerjai pemuda yang tinggal satu apartemen dengannya, dan tidak akan lagi tertipu, tapi nyatanya tak ada perubahan berarti.

Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato yang mengaku akan berjalan-jalan melihat keadaan Tokyo terlebih dahulu sebelum nanti belajar keras berusaha masuk ke Universitas di sana, sudah dua bulan ini 'menginap' di apartemen Hinata, anak sahabat dekat Minato yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi.

Untuk seukuran pengusaha seperti Minato tak sulit menyewa tempat layak untuk anaknya tinggal sementara di tokyo, tapi keinginan Naruto-lah yang ingin menginap sebentar di apartemen Hinata, kawan lamanya yang sudah hampir sembilan tahun tak bertemu.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, sampai jumpa." Hinata hampir bergerak meninggalkan meja makan, saat sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan memaksa Hinata berhenti.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-_kun_ ?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Kini Naruto sama-sama berdiri berhadapan dengan mahasiswi mungil yang tingginya hanya sampai dagunya, tangan pemuda itu mengangkat dagu Hinata, menjadikan gadis itu mendongak dan menatap langsung pada mata _Saphire_ yang memikat.

"Kakak itu terlalu polos, lugu dan gak berpengalaman, aku sulit menjaga kakak, kalau kakak berdandan seperti ini." Naruto meraih bibir Hinata dengan jari jemarinya yang panjang. "Sebaiknya _lipgloss_ ini gak usah di pakai, gak cocok juga buat kakak."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, menghindar dari Naruto yang hendak menghapus _lipgloss_ yang baru kemarin ia beli.

"T-teman perempuanku pakai ini semua Naruto-kun, nanti kami akan melakukan gokon dengan mahasiswa lain, jadi—"

"Gak boleh." Naruto makin mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Hinata, "Kakak harus menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini."

"T-tapi,"

"Kalau kakak gak mau menghapusnya biar aku saja."

Kejadiannya berlangsung sedetik, terlalu cepat untuk diproses otak Hinata, tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari bibir Naruto sudah menyumpal bibirnya, melahap miliknya kedalam ciuman basah nan panas, lidah kenyal itu menyusup ke dalam mulut Hinata, mengabsen satu persatu gigi-giginya, sepengetahuan Hinata ini bukanlah cara menghapus _lipgloss _yang benar.

Kaki Hinata lemas, ia perlu pegangan agar tidak merosot ke lantai, sepanjang hidupnya ia tak pernah berciuman dengan siapapun dan kali ini, yang pertama baginya justru direbut oleh teman baiknya sewaktu kecil sekaligus anak dari teman ayahnya.

Penglihatan Hinata berubah menjadi kuning seperti senja hari, gawat, ia mulai berkunang-kunang, dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia tak akan kuat, lalu...

BRUKK

Hinata pingsan dengan Naruto yang masih menciumnya gemas.

* * *

Hinata mengerjap menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar, mata pucatnya berkeliling melihat keadaan.

Ini kamarnya, ia tentu hapal di luar kepala dengan ruangan ini, tapi kenapa ia berbaring di kasur ? seingatnya tadi ia akan berangkat kuliah, tapi kemudian...

"Ah." Hinata terpekik kaget, kejadian tadi berulang di kepalanya, pipinya kembali memerah, ia menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak.

_'Apa ciuman bisa membuat bibir bengkak seperti ini?' _tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas pagi, berarti tiga jam Hinata pingsan, ia mendesah kemudian, padahal ada kuliah yang harus ia ikuti tepat pukul sembilan dari ponsel di saku celana jins yang Hinata pakai menginterupsi, melihat layar demi mengetahui siapa yang menghubungi, Hinata menahan napas sejenak saat sederet nomor itu milik temannya yang bermarga Yamanaka.

"H-halo ?"

_'Hinata ! Kenapa tidak mengabariku kalau kau tak berangkat hari ini? Perempuan untuk acara gokon buatanku jadi berkurang kan ? Aku harus mencari penggantinya dengan mendadak tadi, untung saja Sakura mau, kalau tidak aku bisa di marahi yang lain, lagipula kau kenapa sih tidak berangkat ke kampus ? biasanya kan kau yang paling rajin berangkat.'_

Suara ino yang berisik segera menyapa telinga Hinata pertama kali sejak ia memutuskan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Aku sedang sedikit pusing, Ino-chan."

_'Hah, jangan bilang gara-gara bocah remaja pirang itu,'_ sela ino, membuat Hinata tersedak dibuatnya. _'Kini apa lagi ulahnya ? ia merajuk atau bagaimana ?'_

Hinata menggeleng, meski tahu Ino tak akan melihatnya." Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun."

_'Hah, karena aku tahu kau begitu polos, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kau saja, sebaiknya berhati-hatilah dengan remaja tanggung itu, kau tahu ? Pemuda seusianya hanya ingin main-main dengan perempuan seperti kita, mereka merasa tertantang telah menaklukan seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari usianya, bisa saja mereka bercerita kepada teman-teman mereka betapa mudahnya kita terpikat pada mereka, lalu setelah puas memamerkan diri, ia akan bosan, dan kita di campakkan begitu saja.'_

"Naruto-kun tak seperti itu, lagi pula kau berbicara seolah aku sudah terpikat dengan dia saja, kuingatkan sekali lagi, Ino-chan, Naruto tak menyukai aku, sedikit pun tidak, dan aku..." Hinata berhenti berbicara, sekadar untuk menarik napas sejenak. "Aku juga tidak akan menyukai remaja seperti dia, ia jelas mencari gadis seumurannya untuk dijadikan kekasih, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

_'Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja, aku takut kau sakit hati,'_ ujar Ino sambil lalu, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan._ ' Ada tugas dari Kakashi-sensei, nanti ku kirim detail-nya lewat e-mail, aku malas menjelaskan langsung, baiklah, sudah dulu ya ? Sampai bertemu besok.'_

Hinata bergeming di atas kasurnya, sekali lagi memikirkan kata-kata yang ia sampaikan pada Ino, bagi pemuda seperti Naruto tentu ciuman tadi hanya berarti sebuah ledekan saja, tak ada maksud yang lebih.

Hinata menepuk pelan pipinya, ia tak boleh jatuh pada pesona bocah itu, karena jika sudah terperangkap, Hinata yakin tak akan bisa bertahan pada badai hati yang pasti akan menyerangnya.  
Dia kembali menarik napas panjang-panjang, menenangkan hatinya yang mulai tak terkendali, ia turun dari ranjang, tenggorokannya kering dan sakit, ia ingin meneguk segelas air.

Pintu Hitam kamarnya terbuka, mata pucat itu langsung tertuju pada sosok pirang yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, duduk bersila di depan TV dengan sebungkus keripik di tangan.

"Bubur untukmu sudah ku siapkan di meja makan, kalau mau ambil saja sendiri." Naruto berbicara tanpa menoleh pada Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot membuatkanku bubur," elak Hinata.

"Kalau tidak mau, letakan saja di sana," balas Naruto, yang membuat Hinata mengernyit kala nada ketus menyelip diantara perkataan.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar ke minimarket sekitar sini, sepertinya jusnya habis." Hinata tak mengacuhkan sikap Naruto yang sedikit berubah, ia lebih memilih menghindar dari suasana tak mengenakan yang ia rasakan sejak mendengar nasehat Ino.

Hinata merasa—kecewa, entahlah ia hanya sedang tidak fokus saja.

"Aku ikut," pinta Naruto tiba-tiba, pemuda itu meletakan bungkus keripik yang ada di tangan, lalu bergerak menghampiri Hinata.

"A-aku tak apa-apa sendirian, lagipula Naruto-kun kan harus—"

Perkataan Hinata belum selesai manakala tangan mungilnya sudah digenggam milik Naruto yang besar.

"Aku antar," ujar Naruto, pandangannya ke depan, tak berani menatap Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum malu saat melihat telinga Naruto yang memerah seiring dengan perkataannya tadi, tanpa bantahan, ia mengikuti Naruto yang segera keluar apartemen.

* * *

Hinata menjinjing plastik kecil berisi jus di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan yang lain masih digenggam si remaja pirang, niat semula yang hanya akan membeli jus berubah total saat mata biru Naruto menangkap wujud ramen instan yang dijual.

Kini, selain tangan kiri yang menggenggam tangan Hinata, tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam seplastik besar berisi ramen segala rasa.

Perjalanan pulang dilalui dalam diam, Naruto yang terbiasa berbicara pun seolah tak menemukan kata yang pas sebagai awal percakapan.

"Naruto-kun?"

Dari jauh, Hinata melihat siluet seorang gadis yang berlari mendekat, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang digerai dan mempunyai mata sewarna violet indah yang langsung memeluk Naruto, dan membuat pegangan Naruto di tangannya terlepas.

_" Ia jelas mencari gadis seumurannya untuk dijadikan kekasih"_

Hinata menelan ludah gugup, terpana sekaligus kecewa pada keadaan yang tepat sesuai perkataannya, rasanya sedih sekali, sampai tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

Diam-diam Hinata menggeleng lagi, mereka berdua tak mempunyai hubungan apapun, hanya seorang anak dari dua ayah yang berteman, Cuma itu, tak lebih.

Jadi, bersikap biasa saja, seakan bukan apa-apa—hah, memang bukan apa-apa kan?

"Shion, lepaskan aku." Naruto berusaha menjauhkan tubuh gadis cantik yang sedang memeluknya itu.

Yang dipanggil Shion menekuk wajahnya kesal, ia memeluk lengan Naruto manja, "_Senpai_ kenapa tidak memilih Universitas di Kyoto saja sih ?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan si pemilik rambut sewarna dengannya, Naruto justru seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kenapa kau ada disini ?"

"Aku sedang liburan di rumah oba-san," ucapnya singkat sembari tersenyum.

_'manis,'_ gumam Hinata dalam hati, ia mengakui betapa cantiknya gadis yang sekarang sedang asik berbicara dengan Naruto.

Mungkin keberadaannya di sini hanya mengganggu, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan hal yang memang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan sedari tadi.

"A-aku duluan saja Naruto-_kun_."

"Tunggu Hinata, kita—"

"Aku masih rindu sama senpai nih," potong Shion, seakan menghendaki Hinata menghindar dari mereka berdua.

Hinata menunjukan senyum semampunya, lalu bergegas kembali ke apartemen.

Dia ingin, entahlah, menangis mungkin ?

* * *

Hinata merutuk dalam hati, ini tidak boleh terjadi.  
Air yang berasal dari matanya tidak boleh keluar, dan isakan kecilnya tak seharusnya ada.

Hinata berjongkok sendiri di balik pintu kamarnya, membekap mulut, menolak meloloskan isakan yang mungkin keluar.

Hinata tak tahu alasannya menangis, hanya saja hatinya sesak, dan seumur hidup ia tak pernah mengidap asma, tapi rasanya sulit sekali bernapas, ini sangat menyusahkan.

Ketukan pintu terdengar, mungkin Naruto, tapi Hinata tak mau bertemu Naruto sekarang, apa yang harus ia katakan pada pemuda itu ? Ketukan pintu semakin lama semakin keras, dengan mata yang diusahakannya sudah bersih dari air mata, dengan lambat-lambat Hinata membuka pintu kamar.

Yang Hinata lihat pertama kali adalah pandangan tajam Naruto yang dialamatkan padanya, lalu suara benturan dan rasa sakit di punggung Hinata yang merambat menimbulkan nyeri.  
"N-naruto-_kun_ ?"

Hinata terkurung dalam dua lengan Naruto yang menghalanginya pergi, pemuda itu mendesaknya ke dinding dekat pintu, menunduk demi memandang langsung pada manik lavender Hinata.

"Kau bisa marah padaku, menarikku dari Shion pun aku tak keberatan, tapi jangan menangis sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini," ujar Naruto langsung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa kalau Naruto-_kun_ dengan Shion-_chan_."

"Kenapa susah sekali sih bilang kalau kau suka padaku ? Bahkan mengelak saat ditanyai temanmu itu kan? Dengar ya, yang ku sukai adalah Hinata-_chan_, dan jangan pandang aku sebagai remaja, kau bahkan lebih polos daripada aku."

Hinata menatap Naruto tak percaya, jadi pemuda ini mendengar percakapannya dengan Ino ? pantas saja Sikapnya jadi aneh seperti ini, bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi panggilan kakak yang Naruto tujukan padanya sejak awal dia menginap di apartemen Hinata, dua bulan lalu.

"A-aku—"

"Kau menyukaiku, Hinata menyukai Naruto dan Naruto menyukai Hinata," kata Naruto mutlak, telinga Pemuda itu kembali memerah saat berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya.

Membuat pipi gadis itu merona.

Seringai di wajah Naruto muncul, ia mulai mendekat ke arah Hinata, " Dari awal, sulit sekali menahan godaan untuk tak memakanmu, apalagi dengan ekspresimu yang sering sekali tersipu seperti ini, nafsu makanku jadi meningkat."

"Naruto-kun !" pekik Hinata saat Naruto mulai menipiskan jarak.

Pemuda itu tak merespon, ia makin mendekati Hinata, semakin mendekat ke arah lehernya, lalu mengecupi bagian sensitif itu, menggigitinya kecil seolah sedang mempermainkannya.

"N-naruto-kun," ucap Hinata pelan, gagapnya kambuh.

"Hem?" Yang dibalas gumaman tak jelas dari Naruto.

Tangan kekar itu merayap ke dalam kaos yang Hinata pakai, membelai punggungnya yang telanjang, menghantarkan sensasi geli pada gadis itu, lalu terus naik sampai ke bagian bra yang Hinata kenakan, dan melepasnya dalam satu tarikan.

Hinata menjerit, mendorong tubuh Naruto yang semakin menekannya, meski hanya sia-sia saat Naruto berhasil meloloskan kaos dari tubuhnya.

"Saatnya makan malam, Hinata-_chan_." Dan seringai di wajah tan itu makin melebar.

* * *

Kelopak mata terbuka, memamerkan iris lavender yang menyipit kala sinar matahari menembus tirai tipis dan mengenai mata.

Hinata mengeratkan selimut yang ia kenakan, entah mengapa pagi ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, dan ia juga merasa lebih—bebas, mungkin?

Sebuah beban berat di perut dan rasa geli di dadanya mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata ke permukaan, gadis itu menoleh ke bawah, pada kepala pirang yang mencari kehangatan dengan menyusupkan kepala di dadanya, seakan tak perlu bantal untuk alas tidur.

Hinata ternganga, badannya kaku seketika, ia dan Naruto, bersama dalam keadaan polos seperti bayi baru lahir, pakaian mereka tercecer dari pintu dan berakhir di bawah kasurnya, seperti jejak yang mengingatkan Hinata pada kejadian yang terjadi pada malam panas itu.

Belum selesai keterkagetan Hinata, Naruto sudah keburu terjaga, pemuda itu menggesek-gesekan wajahnya sebentar ke benda kenyal yang ada dihadapannya, bernapas tepat di bongkahan Hinata, membuat Hinata merasakan embusan dingin di dadanya, dan mengeratkan pelukan posesif pada pinggang Hinata.

"Pagi, Hinata-_chan_," sapa Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Hinata yang seakan tengah mengalami syok otak hanya mengangguk gugup, lalu sedetik kemudian pingsan dengan sukses.

THE END

epilog :  
" Kau itu kenapa ?" tanya Ino saat melihat temannya yang berjalan tak senyaman biasanya.

Hinata menggeleng dengan wajah memerah, tentu ia tak akan berbicara alasan yang sebenarnya pada gadis _barbie_ itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ino-chan, aku tak mau ikut dalam ospek kali ini, aku mau istirahat saja."

Ino memutar bola matanya, tahu kalau Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, tapi itu terserah kau saja lah."

Hinata tersenyum penuh, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelas yang hari ini dijadwalkan.

"Hinata-chan !" teriakan dari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang membuat Hinata berhenti berjalan secara tiba-tiba, ia membalikan kepala gugup.

Grep

Sebuah lengan segera merangkumnya dalam pelukan erat yang mampu membuat Hinata tak menapak di tanah.

"Aku rindu sekali," ujar Naruto tersenyum, seakan tak bertemu bertahun-tahun padahal baru saja bertemu tadi pagi. "Kenapa Hinata-chan menghindar dariku, hem ? Padahal aku sudah susah-susah belajar keras untuk masuk ke Universitas ini, tapi setelah berhasil masuk, kau justru seperti ini."

"A-aku t-tidak menghindar, dan kita sedang di kampus, Naruto-_kun_, tak boleh seperti ini," cicit Hinata mencoba mengingatkan.

"Aku tak peduli, biar saja mereka tahu kalau Hinata-_chan_ cuma milikku." Satu kecupan di daratkan pada bibir mungil itu. "Dan akan menjadi nyonya Namikaze nantinya."

Kecupan lain menyusul, Naruto seakan tak pernah puas menghadiahi kekasihnya dengan serangan bibirnya di milik Hinata, dan tak terlalu peduli pada Ino yang ternganga dan mulai mengetahui hubungan antara jalan Hinata yang tak biasa dengan kejadian yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

Hinata berdiri pasrah dengan lengan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya, sang surai indigo berusaha meminta pertolongan Ino dari sudut mata.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja dengan pemuda yang sangat suka memakanmu itu, Hinata," doa Ino, lalu menggelengkan kepala prihatin.

**THE END**

Hahaha  
saya ketawa ngeliat salah satu review di salah satu fic saya,  
katanya fic saya gak jauh-jauh dari semi-M,  
lah,  
apa lagi yang ini ?  
fufufufu

jangan salahkan otak saya yang suka konslet ini,  
salahkan saja Hinata-chan yang manis bin seksi itu, gara-gara dia saya jadi kayak gini#kayak apa ?  
#tiba-tiba dikeroyok satu kompi keluarga Hyuuga

hualah,  
saya kebanyakan ngomong,  
terima kasih atas apresiasinya,  
sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya,  
salam dingin

Livylaval  
#lari dari kejaran Hyuuga


End file.
